


Wrackspurt Stew

by ouranose



Series: Houses Competition 2017 (on ffdotnet) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, so short, this is probably one of my faves from the competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/pseuds/ouranose
Summary: Ginny really sucks at dinner suggestions.





	Wrackspurt Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece from the Houses Competition :D

"Ginevra, did we discuss dinner?" Luna's voice is soft, I smile.

"How about Wrackspurt stew," I call back teasingly.

She pokes her head around the corner, eyes narrowed and a look of slight concern crossing her face. "Why would you even suggest that, Ginny, don't you realize how dangerous that is?"


End file.
